


Pretty Setters and the Captains Who Love Them

by KuroiOokami89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Get Together, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Romance, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiOokami89/pseuds/KuroiOokami89
Summary: The captains of Nekoma, Fukuroudani, and Karasuno try to find a way to confess to their respective crushes. The main focus will be KuroKen, but there will be chapters for DaiSuga and BokuAka.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm quite new to this website, and this my first time posting a story here. It's also my first time writing yaoi. I'm actually pretty nervous!
> 
> I'm totally obsessed with Haikyuu and just as obsessed with KuroKen. IwaOi is my second favorite pair to read about. I guess it's just a thing about childhood friends growing up together that gets me (I'm such a damn sap). Anyway, this idea had been niggling at me for a while now and decided to publish it to see how it goes. 
> 
> I present to you all "Pretty Setters and the Captains Who Love Them"!

On the final day of their week-long summer games, the captains of Fukuroudani, Nekoma, and Karasuno sat together a little ways away from the rest of the players who were enjoying the barbecue. They each had a mountain of food on their plates, though Sawamura and Kuroo kept eyeing Bokuto warily as his eyes still held that predatory gleam. Seeing the owl like ace stealing meat at every opportunity made the other two very aware of his intentions.

“So,” Tetsurou began. “Suga-chan huh? When did that happen?”

Though his tone was light and teasing, Daichi could tell the middle blocker was genuinely curious. Even Koutarou’s golden gaze moved to Karasuno's captain, wanting to hear the story as well.

Daichi ran a hand through his short spiked hair. “Well, if I think on it now, it happened during our first year. Asahi, Suga, and I began practicing on our own since the upperclassmen didn’t seem to take practice seriously enough. We ended up spending more time together, and even began walking home together while discussing what techniques we could improve upon. It just kinda happened.”

Bokuto held a hand to his heart dramatically. Kuroo mimicked the action as they both pretended to sob into their other arm.

“So romantic!”

“I can’t help but weep such manly tears at your story!”

Daichi rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“Yeah, yeah, pile it on,” he said with a chuckle. “I don’t think he feels the same way though. I’ve done everything I can to hide it for the past few years. If I’m lucky, I can graduate without him knowing anything and can continue being friends with him.”

“Are you comfortable with not telling him?!” Bokuto asked loudly.

Kuroo and Sawamura looked at him with exasperation. It was a good thing they sat so far away and that everyone else was too busy mingling to pay them any mind.

“You have no room to talk, you annoying owl,” Kuroo told him flatly. “What about you and Akaashi?”

“Wait, are you serious?” Daichi asked with surprise.

“You mean you didn’t notice?” Kuroo asked with a sly smirk. “Then again, with all your attention on your precious Suga, I guess you wouldn’t know.”

The Karasuno captain blushed.

“This guy,” Kuroo began, jabbing a finger in Bokuto’s direction, “has been pining after Akaashi since last year. The first thing he blurts out when they first meet is how pretty he thinks Keiji is.”

“Oh yeah? What about you and Kenma?” Bokuto shot back as he fought down a blush of his own. “Childhood friends, next door neighbors and all that cliché stuff.”

Daichi's eyes lit up with amusement as a light pink tinged Tetsurou's cheeks.

“All right,” Kuroo relented with a shrug. “So maybe I might be afraid to ruin my friendship with Kenma. Can you blame me though? We’ve known each other since we were 7!”

“Our setters are too pretty for their own good,” Bokuto lamented. Kuroo nodded sagely.

“Except Kageyama,” Sawamura chuckled.

The captains of Nekoma and Fukuroudani turned their eyes to the first year setter with a permanent scowl on his face. The three captains then erupted into laughter.

After they finished their meals, the three Third Years talked about college plans and what it would be like playing collegiate volleyball. Kuroo was glad to have found friends he could relate with. He loved the friends he had at Nekoma, but having two guys who could empathize with his predicament made him feel better.

The three captains ended the day badgering Tsukishima with mountains of food and trying to get him to eat it all. The tall blond wasn’t amused, but it only made the captains enjoy bothering him all the more. Kuroo saw Kenma trying to stealthily sneak away from them and called him out. The Nekoma setter immediately took off before Kuroo could do anything else.

 

* * *

 

Tetsurou was on Nekoma’s bus with Kenma sitting next to him as they as well as the rest of the Fukuroudani Group went their separate ways. The week-long camp was a great learning experience, and bothering Tsukishima was a lot of fun. Kuroo sincerely hoped that Karasuno made it to Nationals; the Battle at the Trash Heap was something he truly desired to be a part of before graduating.

Tetsurou was so caught up in his musings that the pressure on his shoulder surprised him a bit. He glanced down to see the top of Kenma’s head resting against him, the setter’s breathing even and quiet. Kuroo’s lips stretched into a fond smile as he rested his head on top of the blond’s. He could allow himself these little moments, these small shows of affection that no one would think were out of the ordinary given how close the two were.

The Nekoma captain let out a wistful sigh. He couldn’t remember the exact moment he realized he was in love with Kenma, but it wasn’t as jarring as he thought it’d be. Somehow, he felt like it was only natural. They had been attached to each other since the day they met as children. Kuroo felt as if each moment spent with Kenma slowly built up his affection for the younger boy until he was old enough to realize what love was. Even though he had accepted that what he felt for Kenma was more than friendship, Tetsurou knew he couldn’t confess. Being comfortable with himself in how he felt didn’t make the idea of confessing any less daunting.

So, he’d bask in these little moments with Kenma. He’d enjoy the feeling of Kenma’s head on his shoulder, the feeling of Kenma’s soft straight hair against his cheek. Kenma shifted a little against him, and Kuroo adjusted his arm so it wrapped around the smaller boy. The blond sighed contentedly, and burrowed further into Tetsurou’s warmth. The captain let out a soft chuckle and shut his eyes, feeling the love he had for Kenma swell as he fell asleep. Times like these made him want to shout his feelings to the heavens, to take Kenma’s face into his large hands and kiss him tenderly.

Tetsurou had a feeling not confessing was going to be harder than he initially thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some BokuAka to brighten your day. I guess it can be considered fluffy? I don't know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think these first 3 chapters are going to do with the captains and their setters on their way back to their schools. I think it makes for a nice bit of fluff, but then again, I'm pretty much winging this since I have practically no yaoi experience.
> 
> I also wanna thank those of you that have left a kudos or bookmarked the story. I'm glad it's okay so far.

Bokuto Koutarou was many things. He was loud, brash, and not too bright sometimes, but for the most part, he thought himself to be a pretty smart guy (even though math was his worst subject. Then again, math could kiss his muscular ass).

Sure, he'd sometimes blurt something before actually thinking it through, but he didn't mean any harm in his words. And sure, that bad habit caused him to tell Akaashi Keiji he was the prettiest thing he ever saw in his life when first meeting the setter, but he wasn't a bad guy! In his defense, Akaashi was definitely unfairly pretty with his deep blue-green eyes, messy hair, and overall very attractive face. His lithe setter's body didn't help the situation either, but Bokuto didn't think Akaashi would appreciate hearing that, so he wisely kept his mouth shut after the "pretty" comment. Koutarou knew his team all collectively groaned that day. Even Keiji looked exasperated and they'd only known each other for like 5 minutes!

The Fukuroudani ace was on his bus, Keiji next to him looking out of the window with a blank stare. Koutarou would occasionally glance at his vice captain, hoping he wasn't making it obvious that he was staring. After the fifth or so time of Bokuto turning to look, his gold eyes widened as he met Akaashi's gaze through his reflection in the window. The Third Year let out a little "hoot" and turned away before Akaashi could question him.

Koutarou had it bad and he knew it. He just hoped Keiji didn't know it too.

This wouldn't be happening if Akaashi wasn't so pretty, Bokuto just knew it. Wait, he'd take that back; it wasn't just Akaashi's looks that drew the ace in (though it was a  _huge_ bonus). The Second Year had an uncanny way of always bringing Bokuto out of his funks. Sometimes Keiji was harsh, and sometimes he was patient, it all depended on the situation and what he felt would be the best course of action. Akaashi also helped him perfect his straight spike so that it'd be useful to the team in tournaments. The setter always practiced with him, believing Bokuto could improve and move up from being in the Top 5 spikers in the country.

They also hung out a lot outside of volleyball. Though in the beginning, it seemed as if the team appointed Akaashi as Bokuto's unofficial handler to the ace, and it made him feel bad that he was suddenly dumped on one of the newer members. And a kouhai no less! It was embarrassing to say the least. However, after spending time with Keiji, Koutarou learned that they actually got along quite well despite their totally opposite personalities. They ate lunch together and Bokuto would fill the silence with conversation with Keiji occasionally throwing in a noise of acknowledgement or an opinion. It was nice, Koutarou thought, to have someone who balanced him out and calmed him down whenever he got in one of his "emo mode" moods.

"Bokuto-san."

Koutarou jumped in his seat before turning to Keiji. The captain could feel a blush creeping up his neck as he noticed how close the setter was to him. He swallowed thickly.

"Y-Yeah?" he stuttered out.  _'Smooth, Koutarou, real smooth._ _'_

"You seem distracted. Is something wrong?" Keiji asked.

 _'Why is he so damn cute?!'_ Koutarou whined in his head. Even though Akaashi's usual expressions were either calm and collected or exasperated, he was not as cold as his outward appearance might lead people to believe. On the other hand, Bokuto liked to think he was the exception to the rule since the two of them were close friends. He blinked as he realized he had yet to answer Keiji's question and shook his head a little too roughly, a slight wave of dizziness washing over him.

"Everything's fine Akaashi!" Koutarou replied without being too loud.

The setter raised an eyebrow. Bokuto laughed sheepishly.

"I guess I'm just tired is all."

Koutarou could see the effort it took Keiji to not roll his eyes.

"We still have a while before we get back to Fukuroudani. Get some rest," Akaashi advised.

"Sounds like a plan!" Bokuto exclaimed a little too loudly, if the resounding "Shh!" was anything to go by.

Keiji really did roll his eyes that time. He pulled Koutarou onto his shoulder and the ace could feel his face heating up rapidly.

"A-Akaashi?!" Bokuto exclaimed quietly.

"Sleep," was the simple command.

Koutarou tried to relax, but being so close to Keiji had his heart beating way too fast and the blood in his veins rushing to his head. He was going to die and his tombstone was going to read "Death by Blushing"; how embarrassing and unmanly! He'd never live it down even though he'd technically be dead. And he knew Kuroo would be the one to laugh that stupid obnoxious laugh of his as he told people how Koutarou died. It was official, he'd haunt Kuroo for being an ass.

With his thoughts elsewhere, Koutarou didn't notice the hand carding through his spikes. All he knew was that his eyes were growing heavier by the minute and sleep sounded really nice. A contented hooting noise was all that escaped him as his eyes slipped shut. He didn't even hear the "Sleep well Koutarou," that was said fondly into his hair.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga have a bit of a heart to heart about Nationals. Some fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this headcanon where Daichi and Tetsurou actually became close friends after their initial meeting during Golden Week, what with them both having a shrewd personality. The last panel of Chapter 318 only solidified that for me. I think they keep in contact on a regular basis even though they both have their own things going on being captains and whatnot.
> 
> Anyway, I once again wanna thank those who are leaving kudos or bookmarking this story. It gives me a bit of encouragement to see people are enjoying the story. We'll be getting back to KuroKen next chapter. They are the main focus after all.

Daichi was feeling a little restless as the team rode back to Miyagi. Everyone was asleep for the most part, or in Tsukishima’s case, he had his headphones on listening to music. Daichi was extremely grateful for the opportunity to train with the Fukuroudani Group, and couldn’t wait for the team to finish honing their new attacks in preparation for the prelims. He felt they made great progress in the week they trained with the Tokyo powerhouse schools. The captain was also glad to have made a new friend in Bokuto Koutarou, even if he was loud and a bit obnoxious.

Daichi and Tetsurou had become great friends after first meeting during Golden Week. Despite popular belief that Shouyou and Kenma were the only ones from the rival schools to exchange contact info, the captains of Karasuno and Nekoma had as well. They were both the shrewd type, and finding someone with a similar personality was a fun discovery. Meeting Koutarou and his childlike personality, and how it made Kuroo act just as childish, intrigued the Karasuno captain. Daichi was pretty mature for his age, given he had two younger siblings (plus a whole team that never acted their ages, besides maybe Ennoshita), but hanging out with Tetsurou and Koutarou brought out his immaturity. It was a welcoming change of pace to act his age (or like complete a complete child, compliments of a certain owl haired ace and sly middle blocker).

Turning his head, he saw his grey haired vice-captain sleeping soundly, his breathing light and mouth opened slightly. Daichi couldn’t help but find the scene completely adorable.

Daichi knew his feelings for Koushi were far beyond what a friend should feel for another friend. Every moment spent with the setter was precious to him, and did his best to commit them to memory. The two avoided the topic of university, and just knowing that they were possibly going their separate ways after the year was over hurt. Daichi really wanted to tell Koushi how he felt, but at the same time he felt as if he’d ruin three years of friendship. He’d rather they lost touch after graduating than to have the setter avoid him for the rest of their time at Karasuno.

Daichi didn’t realize he was still staring at Koushi until tired light brown eyes met his darker ones.

“Daichi?” Suga questioned as he rubbed one of his eyes. “What’s wrong? Why are you staring?”

The captain could feel a blush creeping up his neck and did his best to force it back down. Koushi was definitely too cute for his own good. Daichi couldn’t help but look at the adorable mole next to his left eye before making eye contact again.

“O-Oh, it’s nothing,” Daichi said as he waved a hand dismissively. “I guess I kinda zoned out there.”

“Stop overthinking and get some rest,” Koushi replied as he swatted at Daichi’s arm. “It’s a long way back to Miyagi you know.”

The captain flinched at the hit; Suga was definitely a lot stronger than his build would have one believe. He rubbed the sore spot on his arm while Koushi settled in to sleep once more. A fond smile pulled at Daichi’s lips as he too began to settle against his seat to rest. He was going to miss having Koushi so close to him all of the time.

 

* * *

 

When Daichi woke, it was still the middle of the night. From the scenery, he could tell they were about halfway done with their trip back to Miyagi. Looking around, he could see most of his teammates were still asleep or quietly tinkering with their phones.

“Hey,” Koushi whispered. “How’d you sleep?”

Daichi couldn’t help the breath that escaped him as he looked at the setter. The moonlight made Koushi look otherworldly; his grey hair seemed to glow and his features looked even softer. The ever-present kind smile on Suga’s lips did funny things to Daichi’s stomach. Clearing his throat, he sat up a little straighter.

“Fine,” he replied quietly. “Well, as fine as you can in a bus seat.”

Koushi chuckled. Daichi felt he could die a happy man after hearing it.

“I’ve been thinking about the upcoming prelims,” Koushi said softly. “I know I called Asahi negative goatee about his worries, but I have those same concerns.”

Daichi’s expression softened.

“I mean, what if everything we’ve been doing isn’t good enough Daichi? I don’t want to let the team down, especially with how we boasted about definitely going to Nationals this year.”

“There you go, trying to shoulder everything again,” Daichi said. “We’re both in charge of the team. Don’t try to carry the burden alone.”

Koushi let out a soft laugh.

“Don’t forget what you told Kageyama,” Daichi reminded him. “Everyone on our team is good at what they do.”

Daichi set a comforting hand on Suga’s shoulder as he smiled at him.

“You’re right. Thanks,” Koushi said gratefully.

Suga rested his forehead on Daichi’s shoulder and let out a sigh. Daichi did his best to keep his composure.

“It’s just you’ve worked so hard for this Daichi. I really want us to make it.”

“We will,” Daichi said with determination.

Suga lifted his head to look at the captain. Daichi rested his forehead against Koushi’s as a sign of comfort.

“We have worked too hard to not make it to Nationals. We’re gonna keep refining our ‘gears’ until we’re a well-oiled machine.”

Koushi’s breath fanned against Daichi’s face as he let out a light laugh. Daichi was thankful for the relative darkness; he could feel his cheeks burning.

“Takeda-sensei really came up with a good analogy this time,” Suga said as they separated.

“Yeah, he did,” Daichi replied. “How about we get some more sleep? We’re still a ways away from home.”

As if on cue, Koushi yawned into his fist.

“Thanks Daichi. You’re a great captain,” Suga said sleepily.

“All part of the job,” Daichi chuckled.

The two ended up falling asleep with their heads leaning against each other, both wearing content smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys of Nekoma Volleyball Club totally ship their captain and setter together. Tetsurou wonders if he's really ready to confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying this, but I really am grateful for the support this story has gotten so far. I hope I don't disappoint.

Tetsurou and Kenma were still fast asleep on the bus. Their vehicle had just arrived back at Nekoma High and the other members were grabbing their things to head off of the bus. Yamamoto noticed the two still asleep and nudged Yaku with a grin. The libero raised an eyebrow as the ace pointed at Kuroo and Kenma. Yaku stifled a laugh as the other members all felt some level of amusement watching the pair sleep.

“I’m gonna get a picture,” Lev said as he brandished his phone.

Fukunaga was already on his way to wake the two, but was stopped by Inuoka. When he saw what Lev was about to do, Fukunaga smiled and gave a thumbs-up. The half-Russian slinked toward Kenma and Tetsurou and got ready to take the picture.

Lev’s teammates all groaned and facepalmed at the same time. The middle blocker left his flash _and_ sound on.

Tetsurou was the first to wake with a jolt. Looking at his teammates in the aisle, he glared at them angrily. They all looked away nonchalantly as if they were still trying to get their bags before exiting the bus. Shaking his head at their antics, the captain turned to the still sleeping blond nestled to his side. He brushed the fringe from Kenma’s face softly as he began to wake the setter up.

“Kenma? We’re back,” Tetsurou said quietly. “It’s time to get off the bus.”

Kenma groaned but kept his eyes closed. “Five more minutes.”

Tetsurou couldn’t help but snicker. Kenma was too adorable.

“We have to get going or we’ll miss our train home,” Tetsurou said using his captain voice.

“Fine, fine,” Kenma grumbled.

The blond stretched languidly before rubbing at his eye lazily. Tetsurou grabbed his and Kenma’s bags before helping the setter get off of the bus. They made their way to the gym with the rest of the team for a quick meeting; Coach Nekomata praising them for a job well done at the camp. He dismissed the team not too long after, and Tetsurou held a still half-asleep Kenma’s hand to lead him toward the train station. The rest of the Nekoma Volleyball Club looked on with a mix of amusement and frustration.

“Gah! I wish Kuroo-san would just tell him already!” Taketora complained.

“I don’t know how Kenma-san hasn’t noticed,” Lev remarked.

“It’s amazing that _you_ even noticed,” Yaku deadpanned.

The other team members laughed.

“That isn’t nice Yaku-san!” Lev wailed.

“We shouldn’t butt in,” Kai said. “They’ll work things out on their own. I hope.”

A collective sigh left the group.

“One can only dream,” Yaku grumped.

 

* * *

 

Tetsurou and Kenma were on the train; the setter lulling in and out of consciousness as the train glided along the track. He had curled into Kuroo’s side again and sighed contentedly.

“Hey, don’t go to sleep,” Tetsurou said as he shook Kenma lightly. “Play a game or something. We’re almost at our stop.”

Sleepy Kenma was adorably grumpy, Tetsurou decided as he watched the younger boy begrudingly pull out a handheld to play with. He gave Kuroo a sleepy glare, and the middle blocker chortled. At first, it was surprising to Kuroo that even video games couldn’t wake Kenma when he was truly tired. As time went on, he realized that a Kenma low on sleep or energy in general was more crass and didn’t hold in his words. It was always amusing to see that side of the usually quiet blond.

Kenma leaned against Tetsurou again, the music from his game filling the silence. Hearing the tapping of buttons let the middle blocker know that Kenma was still awake, so he leaned further against his seat and relaxed. His fingers twitched with the urge to run through Kenma’s soft two-toned hair, and it took everything Kuroo had to not give in to it. Even though the setter was so close, Tetsurou felt he couldn’t be further away.

Being in love sucked.

The two were making their way back to their respective houses, Tetsurou constantly ensuring Kenma didn’t run into anything as golden eyes didn’t leave the handheld. The silence between them was comfortable, but Kuroo still felt as if he needed to fill the air with conversation.

“So, what did you think of the camp this year?” he asked casually.

“The same as always,” Kenma mumbled. “I neither liked nor disliked it.”

“Even with Shrimpy there this time?” Kuroo pressed.

“Well… I guess it was a little more interesting,” Kenma relented. “I hope Karasuno makes it to Nationals.”

Tetsurou looked at Kenma with a surprised expression.

“I… want to play a match against Shouyou where it’s game over at the end.”

“Huh, never thought I’d see the day,” Tetsurou said thoughtfully. “So I was right about how excited you look when you see Shrimpy play.”

“I do _not_ make that expression,” Kenma said adamantly.

“You do,” Tetsurou teased.

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

A pregnant pause.

“Do too.”

“ _Do not_.”

Tetsurou let out the laugh that made people within hearing range cringe. Teasing Kenma was always fun. As he calmed down, he could see from the corner of his eye that Kenma had a small smile on his face. Tetsurou smiled gently at the blond before facing forward again.

“They have to win their representative tournament first,” he said as he guided Kenma away from a trash can. “The prelims for it aren’t too far from now.”

“I’m sure they’ll do fine,” Kenma said before sighing as the ‘game over’ music for his game played.

“Sawamura has a good team,” Kuroo agreed. “They’ll be fine. Besides, my student is with them and I’m sure he’ll block tons of spikes.”

“I’m sure Tsukishima-san wouldn’t appreciate being called your student,” Kenma mumbled.

“Which is exactly why I call him that,” Tetsurou said with a snicker.

“You’re so obnoxious,” Kenma said as he tried to stifle a smile.

“You love it,” Tetsurou replied. “Otherwise we wouldn’t have been friends for so long.”

“I’m only in it for the apple pie you buy me.”

“Ouch. And here I thought it was my charming personality and devilishly handsome face.”

“Pfft.”

Tetsurou turned to see Kenma giggling quietly into his hand. He mussed the setter’s head as they walked in companionable silence again. Kuroo looked up at the night sky not wanting moments like this one to end. He really felt the one year age difference in these situations; he didn’t like leaving Kenma behind. Even though he planned on staying in Tokyo for university, it wouldn’t be the same as seeing the blond every day.

“Kenma…” Tetsurou began hesitantly.

Gold eyes turned to stare at him as the setter tilted his head slightly. Tetsurou shook his head.

“Never mind.”

They continued to walk and Tetsurou inwardly cursed himself in many colorful ways. He hated feeling like a coward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou and Kenma spend the day at the Kozume household. Kenma surprises Tetsurou with his honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random thought while stuck in traffic: "Tetsurou kinda sounds like 'Tootsie Roll'. Ha."
> 
> Sorry, I know that was terrible.
> 
> Anyway, did anyone read Chapter 325 yet?? My heart couldn't take it. Furudate-sensei knows how to hit me in the feels. Brb need to go cry my eyes out now. I could use a hug.

August arrived and with it, the beginning of Miyagi's representative prelims. Tetsurou and Koutarou both pestered the hell out of Daichi, wishing him luck and threatening him with a rusty spoon if Karasuno didn't make it to the October matches. The middle blocker knew Daichi would regret the group chat the three of them created after all of the messages from him and Fukuroudani's ace. Tetsurou knew he and Bokuto had nothing to worry about though; Karasuno was definitely a strong team despite their horrible losing streak at the week-long camp.

Tetsurou was at Kenma's house helping him with his summer homework. He could tell the blond did not want to be stuck sitting at his desk when he had perfectly functioning game consoles he could be playing with. The setter looked longingly at his games, fingers twitching.

"Pay attention Kenma. We're almost done," Tetsurou said as he poked the shorter boy in the ribs.

Kenma let out an uncharacteristic squeak; Kuroo thought it was cute. The blond glared and he laughed.

"What's the point of summer homework anyway?" Kenma grumbled as he focused on his papers again.

Tetsurou bumped his shoulder with Kenma's and gave him an encouraging grin. "Don't be a baby. If you finish, there might be apple pie in your future."

Gold eyes met mischievous hazel as Kenma tried to determine if Kuroo was lying or not. The raven only shrugged a shoulder lightly before quirking his brow. Blowing the hair from his face, Kenma quickly finished the remaining problems before turning to Tetsurou expectantly. Chuckling, the middle blocker grabbed Kenma's work and checked it for errors. Humming with satisfaction, he put the papers down and grinned at his childhood friend.

"There better be apple pie downstairs," Kenma said petulantly.

Kuroo cackled as he stood and grabbed Kenma's hand. The blond really was too adorable. As they made their way to the kitchen, Tetsurou could feel warmth on his cheeks as he felt Kenma's hand squeeze his much larger one. He knew it was the blond's way of thanking him for helping with the school work, but it didn't dampen the swell of affection he felt. Kuroo led him to a seat at the dining table before grabbing the large slice of apple pie from the refrigerator and warming it up for the blond. Kenma's golden stare followed him intently, the dessert the only thing on the blond's mind. Feeling amused, Tetsurou slowed his pace considerably to annoy his friend.

"Kuro," Kenma called flatly.

"Hmm?" Tetsurou replied, feigning deep thought on which fork to put with the plate.

"Pie. Now," Kenma demanded.

Tetsurou took a few more seconds looking at the cutlery. He could feel Kenma's annoyance rolling off of his body in waves. Finally taking pity on the blond, Kuroo slowly made his way to the table. Kenma's glare could melt ice, but the middle blocker was unaffected as he grinned broadly at his friend.

"Your reward for a job well done," Kuroo said with a flourish.

Kenma snatched the plate from his hands and immediately dug into the dessert. Kuroo sat across from him, his chin resting on an open palm and eyes alight with amusement. It was funny how the setter had a small appetite, but always had room for apple pie. It was also the only way Kuroo could get Kenma to do something most of the time. Kenma called it playing dirty and Tetsurou didn't even try to deny it.

"Shouyou said their first matches for the Spring High start today," Kenma said after finishing almost half of the pie.

"Sawamura said their first match is already over," Tetsurou replied. "They won in straight sets."

Kenma's phone rang at that moment with a text from Hinata.

"Shouyou just texted me the same thing," Kenma said as he shut his screen off. "Apparently, their next opponent has a player over 2 meters tall."

Tetsurou nearly choked on the drink he had grabbed while Kenma checked his phone.

"Two meters?" he asked incredulously.

"201 cm," Kenma replied flatly. "And he's only a First Year."

"Jeez, what are these kids eating these days to grow so tall?" Kuroo wondered.

"You're only two years older than them Kuro," Kenma deadpanned. "Stop acting like a grandpa."

"Hey, if I was a grandpa, I'd be a hot one," Tetsurou sniffed.

"Of course," Kenma said sarcastically.

"Wow, you're the best friend a guy could ask for," Kuroo said with a roll of his eyes.

"I try," Kenma said with a small smile.

The two sat in silence as Kenma finished his dessert. Tetsurou could see happiness light up the blond’s eyes with each bite taken, and the raven felt his own happiness bloom in his chest. It was ridiculous how in love he was with the younger boy, but Kuroo knew it was a feeling he’d never have with anyone else. That’s what made everything scarier. If Kenma didn’t reciprocate his feelings, Kuroo knew he’d never find someone who could fill the emptiness he’d feel without the setter. He was sure that they’d stay friends, but it’d hurt to see the blond happy with someone else.

It was very selfish of him, but Tetsurou didn’t want Kenma happy with anyone else. They knew each other best; he knew Kenma could go without sleep for long periods of time whenever he got a new game. He knew Kenma would get sick if he exerted too much energy. He knew how much to push Kenma to try something new without making the blond uncomfortable. Kenma knew Tetsurou still didn't do too well in new places despite the confidence the taller boy exuded on a regular basis. He knew Tetsurou loved volleyball, but loved science more. He knew Tetsurou had glasses, but worried that they might make him look too dorky, and wore contacts instead. It should’ve been easy for Kuroo to just come out and tell Kenma how much he loved him, but the middle blocker kept hearing that niggling voice in the back of his mind, the one that always asked ‘ _what if he doesn’t love you back?_ ’

“Kuro? Kuro!” Kenma called out.

Tetsurou snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend sheepishly.

“What has you looking so worried?” Kenma asked.

Shit. Tetsurou racked his brain for an excuse as Kenma’s gaze bore into him.

“The future,” Kuroo hedged. “University and all that.”

Kenma stared at him for a moment longer, and Kuroo prayed that he couldn’t see through his little white lie.

“I hate that you’re leaving me behind again,” Kenma said with a frown as he looked at his now empty plate. “I know it isn’t your fault you were born a year sooner than me, but it just feels unfair.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened at Kenma’s honesty. He got up from his side of the table to sit next to his friend. Tetsurou put his arms around the blond and hugged him tightly. Kenma returned the hug and gripped the back of Kuroo’s shirt tightly. Tetsurou ran a hand through soft two-toned hair as he rested his chin atop Kenma’s head.

“Just because I’m going to university doesn’t mean I won’t be here for you,” Tetsurou said softly. “You can always call me or text me. Also, I won’t be too far away from home, so I can always come visit. Or you can come visit me.”

The arms around Kuroo tightened as Kenma sighed and nuzzled into his chest.

“Thanks,” Kenma said, his voice betraying his sleepiness.

“I’ll always be there. _Always_ ,” Tetsurou said into his hair with conviction.

Kenma fell asleep while they sat in each other’s arms. Kuroo lifted the smaller boy easily and took him to his room. He put the setter down on the bed and got up to leave. Tetsurou didn’t expect the tug on his shirt as he began to rise.

“Kuro, stay,” Kenma said softly, his eyes closed. “Please.”

Kuroo smiled affectionately before joining Kenma in bed. The blond curled into his chest and sighed with content. Tetsurou rubbed small circles on the setter’s back, coaxing him back to sleep easily. Kuroo pulled Kenma closer to his chest and followed the younger boy into dreamland, the smile never leaving his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koutarou is slowly dying inside by keeping his feelings to himself. He decides to talk to Daichi and Tetsurou about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so overwhelmed by the support the story has gotten so far. I cannot express how grateful I am for every kudos, bookmark, and comment. I kinda hit a wall with this chapter because I wanted to write about one of the other couples, but I hope the end result isn't too bad.
> 
> Unrelated, I finally got around to watching "Yuri!!! On Ice" after a friend pestered me into watching it (I totally binged and watched all 12 episodes in one sitting). All I can say is, my life is now ruined because I freakin' love it and there's no second season yet! I mean, "Haikyuu" already had my life in shambles because season 4 isn't out yet, but this just put the nail in the coffin. Victor and Yuri are too adorable together and I may or may not be planning on watching the entire thing again because their love is too pure for words. Can anyone recommend any good "Yuri" fics?

Bokuto was in his room sitting at his desk. The ace was eyeing the paper there angrily, hoping he could incinerate the offending item with just his stare. A pencil was clutched in his large hand tightly, his grip almost snapping it in half. His other hand ran through his hair as he let out a huff of annoyance.

“It’s just summer break homework Bokuto-san,” Keiji said from his seat on the bed, an open novel in hand.

“It’s math Akaashi! _Math!_ You know it’s one of my weaknesses!” Koutarou wailed. “Why are there numbers _and_ letters anyway?!”

“It’s called Algebra, Bokuto-san,” Keiji replied with a sigh.

“It’s called stupid,” Koutarou mumbled as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

Akaashi went back to reading his book. He really didn’t want to deal with the older boy’s tantrum at the moment. Why did he hang out with him again?

Koutarou turned to look at the setter. Blue-green eyes were taking in the words of the book before him, and the owl haired boy admired the relaxed yet casual expression on Keiji’s face. How was Akaashi so pretty no matter what he did? Even when he was covered in sweat while they played volleyball, Keiji had an air of elegance and beauty that Bokuto could never ignore. Keiji’s eyes met Koutarou’s, and the ace fixed his face into the best kicked puppy expression he could muster.

“Please help me Akaashi,” Bokuto begged.

The setter pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved a heavy sigh. Koutarou grinned; he knew that was Keiji’s way of doing what he asked.

Getting up from his comfortable perch on the bed, Akaashi leaned over Bokuto’s back. The ace could feel Keiji’s body whispering against his and did his best to focus on the explanations being provided. If he turned his head just so, Koutarou could kiss his cheek. It was a very tempting thought.

“Are you listening Bokuto-san?”

Keiji’s voice broke through his thoughts and he did his best to swallow around the lump in his throat. He nodded wordlessly and tried to copy what Akaashi had done. By some miracle, he’d grasped most of what the setter taught him, only making a few simple mistakes.

“Good work Bokuto-san,” Akaashi complimented as he sat back in his original place.

Koutarou silently sighed in relief. He didn’t know if he could’ve handled Akaashi’s proximity any longer.

 

* * *

  

September arrived, and the Fukuroudani Group plus Karasuno were meeting for a weekend training camp. Koutarou couldn’t wait to see Tetsurou and Daichi; he needed to talk to them in person and vent. There were only so many messages he could send at once without the other captains telling him to slow down. Calling was an option, but Koutarou knew his voice was unbearable over the phone, so he avoided calling if he could help it. Bokuto wasn’t sure if Akaashi was aware of it or not, but the setter was driving him nuts and the ace didn’t know how much longer he could keep his feelings bottled up.

Keiji didn’t do anything out of the ordinary, really. Koutarou was just the type of person who’d wind up exploding if he kept how he felt internalized for too long. At least if he was able to vent, it helped calm him down. Akaashi was really good at helping to calm him down, but this situation was the one time the vice-captain couldn’t help him. The last thing Bokuto wanted was for the team chemistry to get awkward because of him.

Let it be known that no one could question his dedication to his team, he thought ruefully.

When their bus arrived at Nekoma, Koutarou nearly tripped on the way off with how fast he moved. Unfortunately, Karasuno hadn’t arrived yet, but the owl like ace searched for Nekoma’s captain. Once his gold eyes found Tetsurou, he immediately barreled his way over.

“HEY HEY HEY KUROO!” he yelled.

Tetsurou dropped the ball he was spinning on his finger while talking to Kenma and winced. The blond quickly turned and walked away, not having the energy to deal with Bokuto’s antics at the moment. Koutarou enveloped Tetsurou in a bear hug, nearly crushing the middle blocker’s lungs before releasing him.

“Damn it Bo,” Kuroo wheezed. “I thought you were gonna kill me. I saw my life flash before my eyes.”

“Heh, sorry,” Koutarou replied sheepishly. “Kenma would kill me if I killed you though.”

The wing spiker shivered as he thought of the blond’s golden cat-like eyes glaring at him angrily.

“Anyway,” Tetsurou said, interrupting Koutarou’s thoughts, “what’s going on with you? You seem more jittery than usual.”

Bokuto was fidgeting in his spot. It wasn’t unusual, but this time, he was practically vibrating with restless energy. Before he could say anything, Komi approached him and let him know that the team was going to start their warmups.

“You and Daichi meet me after practice is done tonight,” Bokuto told the middle blocker. “We’ll talk then.”

“Fine, fine,” Kuroo replied and shooed him away.

Karasuno arrived about a half hour after, and the practices began. Bokuto couldn’t contain his surprise when Tsukishima willingly joined blocking practice. Keiji rolled his eyes, reminding the captain that he was the one who asked in the first place. Daichi was with his fellow Third Years and a few of the Second Years of his team practicing their synchronized attack. Koutarou noticed that it was coming along pretty well; they were at least connecting with the ball as opposed to when they first tried to execute the attack.

 

* * *

 

Practice ended with the coaches announcing the matches between the schools were starting the next day. Koutarou, Tetsurou, and Daichi left the gym together after cleaning up. They sat in a secluded spot outside and Bokuto paced back and forth while running a nervous hand through his sweaty hair.

“Guys, I don’t know how much longer I can keep my feelings for Akaashi a secret from him,” Koutarou started, his voice tense.

“Then just tell him how you feel idiot,” Tetsurou said simply.

“It’s not that simple!” Koutarou exclaimed. “What if he rejects me and the whole team’s chemistry is thrown off because of me? What kind of captain would I be?”

“Koutarou-san, I understand what you’re saying,” Daichi said. “That’s one of the reasons why I haven’t confessed to Suga. But if you feel that your emotions are going to get the best of you, then I think you should tell him.”

Bokuto looked at Daichi with a perplexed expression.

“The way I see it,” Daichi continued, “the team’s chemistry is gonna change regardless. If you let your emotions eat you alive, it’s definitely gonna affect your game. Everyone is gonna notice, and you’ll probably wind up having to confess anyway.”

“Huh… I never thought of that,” Tetsurou said thoughtfully. “He isn’t wrong Bo. Your game already gets thrown off by the smallest things. This is more serious though, and can really bring the team down if you let it get the best of you. So, your options pretty much are confess on your own terms or being forced to confess in front of your team.”

Koutarou didn’t like those options at all.

“Isn’t there a third option where I can just keep it a secret?” he asked hopefully.

“Koutarou-san,” Daichi said firmly.

“All right, I get it,” Bokuto said reluctantly, his hands in a placating gesture.

“Wow, you’re such a _dad_ ,” Kuroo laughed.

Bokuto laughed as well, and Daichi rolled his eyes with an amused expression on his face. Someone had to be the mature one here.

“You don’t have to confess to Akaashi-san tonight,” Daichi said. “But just think about doing it soon so it doesn’t affect you too negatively.”

“And if he doesn’t return your feelings—don’t make that face Bo— ,” Kuroo began, “we’re still here for you. You’re our friend, y’know.”

“Thanks guys,” Koutarou said gratefully. “I actually feel a lot better now.”

“Okay, now that that’s out of the way,” Tetsurou began, a devious smirk widening on his face, “I have some thoughts about a prank we can pull on the guys tonight.”

Bokuto’s expression matched Kuroo’s, and Daichi rubbed a temple knowing he was going to go along with whatever plan the middle blocker hatched.

_I need to make better life and friend choices_ , Daichi thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koutarou sticks his foot in his mouth because he's Koutarou. Tetsurou and Kenma share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter wasn't what I was hoping it'd be, but I think it helped me set up for what happens next. I hope you all enjoy.

Koutarou was on his way back to the room Fukuroudani was staying in for the weekend. He couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation he’d had with Daichi and Tetsurou. The ace begrudgingly admitted the other two captains were right. Bokuto hated that he was so sensitive; if he was better at keeping his emotions in check, he wouldn’t have to worry about messing up his team’s balance with his inner turmoil.

Koutarou’s inner musings kept him from being aware of his surroundings and he most _definitely_ didn’t let out an unmanly shriek when Keiji called out to him.

“A-Akaashi! What the hell?!” Koutarou said indignantly.

“Pay attention next time Bokuto-san,” Keiji said, his eyes betraying his amusement.

Bokuto felt his heart rate return to normal and sighed. “Did you need something Akaashi?”

“We have something to discuss,” Keiji replied. “Privately.”

Koutarou swallowed nervously and felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead. He tried to think if there was anything he’d done to piss Keiji off. Akaashi never initiated a private conversation unless Bokuto did something especially stupid or reckless.

“O-Okay,” Bokuto finally stuttered out.

The captain and vice-captain walked together until they found an empty classroom a few doors down from where they were staying. Keiji shut the door with a light click, but to Koutarou, it was the loudest sound he’d ever heard. The setter turned around and his deep blue-green eyes stared directly into Koutarou’s gold ones.

“Bokuto-san.”

Koutarou stiffened as Keiji slowly approached him. There was a respectable distance between them; Keiji hardly ever invaded anyone’s personal space, not like Koutarou did.

“Have you decided on where to go for university yet?”

Koutarou turned his head away from the setter. The captain had been avoiding this conversation with the younger boy for months, and now he had no way to escape.

“I assume your reaction means you haven’t,” Keiji said. “What’s holding you back?”

Koutarou kept his mouth shut. Even though the captain was still undecided on what to study at university (he knew it was common among freshmen), the biggest part of him didn’t want to be too far away from the person he loved. There was no way to make that admission out loud though.

“You have to make a decision soon,” Keiji said. “The end of the year will be here before you know it.”

“Shut up!” Koutarou yelled angrily, not thinking.

His eyes widened in surprise as he turned to look at Keiji. The setter had a shocked expression on his face. Before Koutarou could open his mouth, Keiji’s expression returned to its neutral position.

“I apologize Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, his voice as smooth as ever. “That was rude of me.”

“Akaashi…”

“I have to prepare for sleep. Please excuse me.”

The shorter boy immediately turned and left the room. Koutarou could only watch the setter leave. The ace put his head in his hands and sighed shakily. _Nice going Koutarou_ , he thought bitterly. This was going to play out exactly how Daichi warned him if he didn’t fix this soon.

As he entered the team’s room, he noticed Keiji was already in his futon. His back was turned to everyone and his breathing was even. Koutarou decided to take a futon on the other side of the room to give Keiji some space. As he lied down, the captain decided he was going to lay it all bare for the setter before they left from this camp.

He only hoped it didn’t make things worse.

 

* * *

 

Tetsurou was lying awake in Nekoma’s room. Everyone else had already fallen asleep. Kenma was lying in the futon next to him, his face tranquil as he slept peacefully. The middle blocker was staring at the blond’s face, his love for the setter apparent on his mischievous features. Even though Kuroo’s prank fell through, he couldn’t find it in himself to be upset about it, not when he was gifted with this view of Kenma.

Kuroo couldn’t stop thinking about leaving for university. Even though the commute between there and home wasn’t going to be far, he wasn’t sure if he could stand graduating from Nekoma without telling Kenma how he truly felt. The middle blocker brought a hand up to caress Kenma’s cheek softly. The blond’s nose scrunched up cutely before relaxing again. Tetsurou couldn’t help a small smile from turning his lips upward.

“Kuro…” Kenma breathed.

The captain immediately withdrew his hand, his eyes widening. Kenma shifted restlessly and a whimper escaped him, his blanket from the futon tangling his legs.

“Kenma,” Kuroo whispered as he lightly shook the setter’s shoulder.

“Don’t leave Kuro,” Kenma whimpered as one of his arms flailed.

“Kenma!” Kuroo said firmly and gripped his shoulder tighter.

Golden eyes flew open, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead matting blond bangs to the skin. Kenma turned to see Tetsurou’s concerned face illuminated by the moonlight pouring through the large windows.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asked with concern.

Kenma closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. The dream had seemed so real; Kuroo was going to leave again in a few months, and in Kenma’s dream, Kuroo wouldn’t look back or acknowledge the younger boy at all. Kenma knew Tetsurou would never do something like that, but it didn’t make the dream any less scary. Even though Kenma had made more friends, Tetsurou was his closest friend and no one else mattered if he wasn’t there.

“I’m… fine,” Kenma finally said after gaining his bearings again.

“Are you sure? You look a little sick,” Tetsurou persisted.

“Yes,” Kenma answered. “Just… can I lie down with you?”

Without waiting for an answer, Kenma brought himself closer to the captain. Tetsurou’s arms automatically wrapped themselves around the blond, and Kenma rested his head on Tetsurou’s bicep. The setter fisted his hands into Kuroo’s shirt and brought himself closer. The effects of the dream were finally starting to fade as he breathed in Kuroo’s scent, and Kenma relaxed.

“I told you before, I’ll always be here,” Tetsurou said as he rested his chin on top of Kenma’s head.

“I know,” Kenma said. “It was just a stupid dream.”

“It isn’t stupid if it scared you,” Tetsurou replied.

“I wasn’t scared,” Kenma said stubbornly.

“Worried, then,” Tetsurou amended.

“Let me go back to sleep Kuro,” Kenma grumbled.

Tetsurou chuckled lightly as he tightened his hold on the setter. He could tell Kenma was flustered. The middle blocker nuzzled his cheek against Kenma’s hair.

“All right. Good night Kenma,” Kuroo whispered softly.

_I love you so, so much_ , Tetsurou thought as he closed his eyes as well, letting sleep claim him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koutarou confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say thank you for the continued support. I hope this isn't too terrible.

Daichi, Koutarou, and Tetsurou were sitting together eating breakfast before the beginning of the practice matches. Kuroo sulked in his seat as he moved some of his food around.

“I can’t believe we didn’t get to pull our prank,” Tetsurou grumped.

“You should’ve known the coaches would be more vigilant with our curfew after last time,” Daichi said.

“Our last prank wasn’t that bad!”

“Tetsurou, a trashcan blew up and the science room nearly caught fire.”

“That wasn’t my fault! I told Bo to add only a little of the sodium!”

Tetsurou and Daichi stopped their little argument after realizing Bokuto didn’t try to defend himself. They both looked to the ace, looks of concern etching their features. Koutarou was staring at his tray with a serious expression.

“Koutarou-san?” Daichi called hesitantly.

No response.

“Oi, Bo!” Kuroo called.

Koutarou’s golden gaze remained on his tray.

Before the other two captains could try to get Bokuto’s attention again, the coaches announced that it was time for everyone to warm up. The owl haired ace got up silently and made his way toward the exit. Daichi and Tetsurou shared a worried glance, wondering what could be bothering their usually boisterous friend.

 

* * *

 

The members of Fukuroudani’s team exchanged worried glances as they looked at the lack of interaction between their captain and vice-captain. During a typical warm-up, Bokuto would stand next to Akaashi and talk the younger boy’s ear off in his excitement to start a match. However, the two were now as far from each other as possible, using the other members as a buffer. Koutarou looked subdued as he stretched his muscular arms above his head, his gold eyes downward.

Their first match was against Shinzen, and their team dynamic couldn’t have been more abysmal. Koutarou’s serves weren’t landing at all and Keiji barely sent any tosses toward their ace. Even though everyone knew Fukuroudani was a very capable team without Koutarou, the fact that the captain and his setter weren’t in sync at all threw the rest of the team off. What should have been an easy win for Fukuroudani turned into an uphill battle. They just couldn’t seem to take the lead, always behind by a few points.

The match ended with them barely winning; they played full sets with the last set going into a deuce. Shinzen did their penalty while Fukuroudani walked off of the court. Koutarou looked toward Keiji, his gaze hardening with resolve. He approached the setter who was wiping his face with a towel.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto called softly.

Keiji refused to acknowledge the ace. Frowning, Koutarou put a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. Steely blue-green eyes looked at him, and Koutarou did his best not to flinch.

“Do you need something Bokuto-san?” Keiji questioned with a flat tone.

Koutarou could feel his resolve waver; Keiji spoke to him the way he did when they first met. It was too formal and distant for Koutarou’s liking.

“We need to talk,” Bokuto answered firmly.

“There’s nothing to discuss,” Keiji replied, moving out of Koutarou’s grasp.

“We both know that isn’t true,” Koutarou bit out. Keiji’s distant act was aggravating his already sour mood.

“If this is about the lack of tosses sent your way during the previous match, it is something I already planned on rectifying in the next one,” Keiji said as he turned his back toward the ace.

“I don’t give a fuck about volleyball right now Keiji!” Koutarou roared angrily.

The entire gym fell silent. Akaashi was looking at Bokuto with wide eyes. The captain was breathing heavily, a snarl pulling at his lips. Koutarou grabbed Keiji’s wrist and dragged him out of the gym. Everyone looked at their retreating backs; Tetsurou and Daichi shared a look that hoped Bokuto wouldn’t do something he’d regret. After a few tense moments, the gym resumed normal activity.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi kept trying to remove himself from the wing spiker’s grip, but Bokuto’s grip was a testament to the amount of physical strength he possessed. Koutarou brought Keiji to the same spot he, Daichi, and Tetsurou were talking at the previous night. He finally released the setter’s wrist.

“Look Akaashi,” Koutarou began as he ran a hand through his hair, “I’m really sorry about how I reacted last night.”

Keiji’s face remained expressionless.

“I know you’re only looking out for me. You were asking me about university out of concern, and I lashed out without thinking.”

Koutarou’s expression turned somber.

“I didn’t wanna be reminded that I’ll be leaving for university soon; a lot sooner than I’d like. I didn’t wanna be reminded that my time at Fukuroudani is almost over. Ever since you joined the team, I’ve had the best two years of my life.”

Blue-green eyes softened.

“I didn’t wanna be reminded that I have to leave you behind. I don’t _want_ to leave you behind,” Koutarou said, his voice getting shaky.

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi said softly.

“I love you Keiji,” Bokuto admitted, tears falling unbidden as he looked at the sky. “I love you so much and just the thought of leaving you behind hurts me so much. I haven’t decided on a school because I can’t bear the thought of being too far away from you.”

Keiji stepped closer to the captain, words failing him at the moment.

“I know it’s a stupid reason to be undecided on a school, but they say people in love do stupid things,” Koutarou said with a watery chuckle. “I understand if you think I’m disgusting for loving you and don’t wanna be friends anymore. I just had to get this off of my chest before I did something I’d truly regret.”

Long, slender hands cupped Bokuto’s cheeks and brought his face to meet Keiji’s. The setter wiped the tear streaks from Koutarou’s face.

“You’re an idiot Koutarou,” Keiji said fondly.

Before the captain could try to retort, Akaashi pressed his lips to Bokuto’s. It was a quick press of lips, but to Koutarou it felt like an eternity. Gold eyes were wide as they met Keiji’s somewhat shy face.

“I love you too,” Keiji whispered. “I have for a while.”

Koutarou’s face lit up, a smile threatening to split his face in half. He wrapped his muscular arms around Akaashi’s waist and buried his face into the setter’s neck. Keiji could feel the ace’s laughter against his neck and smiled softly.

“You don’t know how happy I am right now,” Koutarou said.

“I might have an idea,” Keiji replied as he ran a hand through black and grey locks.

Bokuto picked his head up from its previous place to look into Akaashi’s eyes. His large hand caressed Keiji’s cheek and the setter leaned into the touch. Koutarou’s hand moved down to tilt Keiji’s face upward as he brought his face down. Their kiss was slow and sweet this time, Akaashi wrapping his arms around Koutarou’s neck as the captain’s arms tightened around the setter’s waist.

“Good job Bo!”

“Damn it Tetsurou, I told you to leave them alone!”

The couple broke the kiss to see Kuroo’s sly grin and a thumbs-up thrown in their direction. Daichi had a blush across his cheeks, his embarrassment clear. He grabbed the collar of the Nekoma captain’s t-shirt and began to pull him away.

“Please excuse us!” Daichi said in a rush.

"Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san," Akaashi muttered.

Koutarou couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno practices with the Fukuroudani Group one last time before their qualifiers. Daichi begins to feel doubts, but Suga is there to help him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am, as always, grateful to all of you for the support of this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

If there was one thing Daichi was good at, it was learning the different traits of his teammates.

And, if there was one thing Daichi learned about Sugawara Koushi, it was that Koushi was very mischievous.

The team was back in Tokyo for their second weekend camp with the Fukuroudani Group. The qualifiers for the Miyagi representative was three weeks away; Daichi could tell the team was both nervous and excited. The October air was crisp, and he could feel the anxious energy rolling off of his vice-captain as they walked into Nekoma’s gymnasium. Daichi noticed Suga’s light brown eyes shining in excitement as the setter found Akaashi and Kenma. Koushi ran off to greet the younger players and Daichi couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. Suga was like a little kid sometimes and it was very endearing.

“Yo Sawamura!”

The Karasuno captain turned to see Tetsurou and Koutarou waving at him. Daichi approached the other captains and greeted them heartily. Koutarou enveloped him in a bear hug and Daichi felt the air leave his lungs immediately.

“Hey hey hey Daichi!” Koutarou said happily as he let the younger captain go. “You ready for more penalties?”

“They seem to really love them, don’t they Bo?” Tetsurou tauntingly added.

Daichi’s eyebrow ticked as he smiled politely.

“Don’t think you’ll beat us so easily,” he said through gritted teeth.

The other captains laughed good naturedly. They loved riling Daichi up; Tetsurou and Koutarou knew Karasuno was getting better at a ridiculously fast pace and that beating them wouldn’t be as easy as it was in July.

“Sure, sure,” Tetsurou said as he waved a hand.

“Daichi!” called Koushi. “If you’re done with your boyfriends, we’re gonna warm up now.”

The three captains looked at each other horrified before turning to see Koushi’s amused grin.

“Excuse me Suga-chan, but my heart belongs to Keiji!” Koutarou exclaimed indignantly. “Speaking of which, Akaashi! Where’d you go?!”

Koutarou took off before anyone could say anything. Suga laughed before approaching the two remaining captains and grabbing Daichi’s hand. Pink began to bloom across Daichi’s cheeks, and he could see Tetsurou’s amused grin from his peripheral. He turned to the Nekoma captain and gave him a look that told the taller teen to keep his mouth shut.

Koushi pulled Daichi along with him back to their team to warm up. The Karasuno captain enjoyed the feeling of Suga’s slightly smaller hand in his, but it ended far too quickly for his taste. Daichi led the team in their warm-up exercises, but his mind was preoccupied. He knew Koushi was very sly; could the setter have an idea of Daichi’s feelings? On the other hand, Koushi was very kind and could just be showing the usual affection he showed to the entire team. He prayed it was the latter; he didn’t need things to get awkward among the team.

 

* * *

 

The first day of their weekend practice ended with Karasuno once again doing the most penalties of the group. Daichi held himself with dignity as he led the team in their flying falls, the team following their captain faithfully. Even though Daichi hated that they couldn’t seem to beat the other teams, he was glad the penalties were helping them. Shouyou’s flying falls had definitely improved and he was happy that the First Year wasn’t scrubbing his face against the floor anymore.

Back in the team’s room for the night, Daichi sat with Koushi and Asahi. They were still looking at synchronized attack videos on Ukai’s tablet. The captain could tell that his teammates could barely keep their eyes open; the penalties on top of extra practice after the matches had done a number on the team. Added to that was a fulfilling meal and a relaxing shower, and most of the team was asleep before lights out was announced.

“We should get some sleep,” Daichi suggested as he put the tablet away. “It’s been a long day.”

Koushi yawned and stretched, a satisfied moan leaving his lips as his muscles relaxed. Daichi buried himself in his futon quickly as he felt his face beginning to burn. His traitorous mind conjured thoughts of Koushi making that sound in other scenarios. _Stupid teenage hormones_ , Daichi thought feeling extremely embarrassed.

He didn’t see the knowing glint in Koushi’s eyes before the setter relaxed in his own futon.

 

* * *

 

It was the last day of the weekend practice, and Karasuno’s final match was against Nekoma. It was the last set, and the game went into a deuce. Nekoma had the advantage, 25-24. Daichi and Tetsurou kept giving each other sly looks as their teams kept the ball in play. The ball went to Karasuno’s side of the court and Daichi unfortunately couldn’t make a clean receive. Tanaka sent the ball to Hinata, and the middle blocker tried to aim for Kenma’s block. Regrettably, Hinata’s aim was still something that needed to be worked on, so he ended up hitting the ball out of bounds.

“At long last, we can’t let our guard down around them,” Tetsurou said to Kenma as he approached the setter. Kenma nodded in agreement.

Daichi and Tetsurou watched as their teams cleaned up the gym. Kuroo couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed his face as he watched Kenma talk to Shouyou. The other members of the Nekoma squad assumed that their captain was jealous of Kenma’s new friendship with Karasuno’s shrimp, but it was quite the opposite. Tetsurou was happy that Kenma made a new friend on his own and opened up. He knew Kenma was the reserved, anti-social type, but he did his best to try and get Kenma to make more friends.

It wasn’t as if he was trying to get rid of his best friend. He just wanted Kenma to feel less lonely once he had to leave Nekoma for university. If the shrimp was able to do that, then Tetsurou was happy. He knew no one could take his place in Kenma’s life. Turning his attention back to the captain next to him, he spoke with a determined grin.

“This is our last chance for the Battle at the Trash Heap,” Kuroo said. “Let’s meet again at the Tokyo Gymnasium.”

Daichi’s expression matched Tetsurou’s. “Yeah,” he said just as determined.

They shared a firm handshake reminiscent of their first meeting, chuckling as they remembered how Yaku and Suga panicked.

 

* * *

 

Daichi was lying in his futon for the night feeling restless. Even though he was confident in his team, the captain couldn’t help the tiny shred of doubt that nagged the back of his mind. He tossed and turned as he tried to rid himself of the doubt that was slowly beginning to grow. Panic was beginning to bubble in his chest as he couldn’t rid himself of the negative thoughts.

“Daichi?”

Koushi’s soft voice broke through the haze of negativity Daichi felt suffocating him. His eyes darted to the setter, and saw Koushi had a deep frown on his face.

“Are you okay? You don’t seem relaxed,” Koushi asked with concern.

“Just a lot on my mind is all,” Daichi said as he tried to hide his anxiousness. “Ow, hey!”

Koushi had pinched his arm, not buying Daichi’s words. His frown turned into a glare.

“I’m starting to have doubts,” Daichi admitted with a sigh. “I guess the pressure of being captain is finally getting to me. We’re so close to a ticket to Nationals that I can’t help thinking something will go wrong.”

Suga scooted closer to Daichi and knocked his head against the captain’s lightly. Daichi jumped slightly in surprise and could feel his face beginning to burn.

“Sawamura Daichi,” Koushi scolded sternly, “after that speech you gave me back in July, you shouldn’t have any doubts. We’re not the same team we were when we first played against the Fukuroudani Group. We’re not gonna be the same team we are today when we play in the qualifiers either. We’re gonna keep improving… right?”

“Right,” Daichi answered softly. “Our team is good at what they do.”

“That’s right,” Koushi said with a soft smile. “As long as we focus on improving, we won’t fail.”

“See, this is why you’re vice-captain,” Daichi said with a fond smile. “I don’t know what I’d do without you Suga.”

The captain was surprised to see the setter’s cheeks flush. It was the cutest thing Daichi ever saw. It was ruined when Suga punched his chest.

“D-Don’t say such embarrassing things,” Koushi said, still flustered. “I’m going to sleep now.”

The setter turned over and buried himself under the blanket of his futon. Daichi chuckled to himself as he settled in to sleep as well. He turned to see a tuft of gray hair sticking out of the cocoon Suga created for himself and smiled.

He always seemed to fall in love with the setter a little more every day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou prepares for Kenma's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what I had planned for this came out much longer than I anticipated, so it will be broken into 2 separate chapters. I hope you all don't mind. And, as always, thank you for the support you show this story. It is very appreciated.

Tetsurou and Kenma were walking home from practice. The captain had an arm draped over Kenma’s shoulders as he kept the blond from running into anything as he played another game.

“So, your birthday is in a few days,” Kuroo started casually. “Did you want anything special?”

“Not really,” muttered Kenma. “It’s just a regular day.”

“Don’t be silly,” Tetsurou said, bumping his hip against Kenma’s. “It’s the day you were born. There’s nothing regular about that.”

“...You’re embarrassing,” Kenma said.

Tetsurou could see a light blush on the blond’s cheeks and couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped him. Golden eyes looked up at him and glared.

“Don’t be like that Kenma. It’s my job to be embarrassing,” Kuroo said with a smirk.

The setter huffed and turned his attention back to his game. Tetsurou could see the faint smile on Kenma’s lips. It was a sight the middle blocker knew he’d never get tired of. His hold on Kenma tightened slightly, and if the blond noticed he didn’t say anything.

As they continued their trek home, Tetsurou couldn’t help but think about how he could possibly make the setter’s birthday special. He knew Kenma wasn’t one for grand gestures; they drew too much attention. Kuroo was going to stick to his usual gift of a new game Kenma wanted and apple pie, but the middle blocker wanted to do something more to show how much he loved having the blond in his life. Kenma was the love of his life, yes, but he was also Tetsurou’s closest friend, and that was ample reason to make Kenma’s birthday something special.

Plus, it was the last one Tetsurou would be at Nekoma for.

Who knew what his schedule would be like after starting university. If Kuroo could help it, he’d always be around for Kenma’s birthday. However, the reality was that it wasn’t a guarantee that he’d be able to. He’d try his hardest, but both he and Kenma knew things never go the way you think. When they reached the gate of the Kozume household, Kuroo reluctantly let go of Kenma.

“Make sure you get some sleep,” Tetsurou said sternly.

“And you call Daichi-san a dad,” Kenma grumbled.

Tetsurou couldn’t help the surprised chuckle that escaped. Kenma never disappointed when it came to being snarky.

“I was saying it as a _friend_ , not a dad,” Tetsurou said as he pouted playfully.

“Go home Kuro,” Kenma replied as he walked through the gate to his house.

“So demanding, sheesh,” Tetsurou said with a smirk. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning. Don’t oversleep!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kenma said with an amused smile as he looked into Tetsurou’s hazel eyes. “Good night Kuro.”

Tetsurou felt his body try to close the distance between him and the blond, the urge to kiss the smile on Kenma’s lips nearly overwhelming him. The captain stepped backward with no small amount of reluctance and plastered on his signature sly grin.

“G’night Kenma,” he replied with a two finger salute.

The walk between their houses never felt as long to Tetsurou as it did that night.

 

* * *

 

The days passed fairly quickly, and before Kuroo knew it, Kenma’s birthday was the next day. He still hadn’t figured out how to make the blond’s birthday memorable, and it irritated him. He’d asked for suggestions from their teammates as well as from Daichi and Koutarou.

‘ _Why don’t you put a ribbon around your neck, lay in his bed naked, and wait for him to get home?’_ Bokuto had suggested during their three-way call. Tetsurou could hear Daichi slap a hand against his face at the same time he did. The younger captains hoped the owl haired ace was joking.

_‘Just do some of his favorite things,’_ was Daichi’s suggestion, and Tetsurou wanted to facepalm again. Kenma’s favorite thing to do was play video games, and the blond already did that enough on a regular basis.

At least Daichi’s suggestion wasn’t something outrageous and totally stupid.

Sitting in class, Kuroo doodled in his notebook absentmindedly as he stared out of the window. He could hear the teacher droning on about something, but his thoughts were still preoccupied with trying to figure out what to do for Kenma’s birthday. An idea struck him, and he snapped the lead of his pencil as he nearly whooped out loud at his genius.

“Kuroo-kun, if you need to go to the bathroom, just say so,” the teacher said as he noticed Tetsurou fidgeting in his seat.

Tetsurou had the decency to look a little embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He could hear scattered giggles, but it didn’t dampen his mood.

Kuroo hoped Kenma enjoyed what he had planned.

 

* * *

 

Tetsurou woke up the next day feeling excited. As he got himself ready for the day, he knew he’d have to pester Kenma into getting out of bed. Throwing on a jacket, Kuroo grabbed the small cake his grandmother made for Kenma and headed out the door. It was a beautiful autumn day and the raven couldn’t wait to take advantage of it with his blond friend.

Kenma’s mother let him in with her usual kind smile as she grabbed the dessert and Tetsurou bounded up the stairs two at a time until he reached Kenma’s bedroom. Without preamble, he threw open the door.

“Kenma! Happy birthday!” Kuroo said cheerfully.

“Mmph.”

Kenma cocooned himself deeper into his blankets, locks of blond haphazardly sticking out. Tetsurou walked over to the bed and grabbed the blond, cocoon and all.

“Put me down Kuro!” Kenma said angrily.

The setter began to wriggle in Tetsurou’s grip and he could only laugh at the way Kenma tried to poke his head through the blankets to glare. After a kick nearly connected with his unmentionables, Kuroo set Kenma down so the shorter boy stood in the middle of the room.

“Get dressed Kenma, we’re going out,” Kuroo announced as he helped free the blond of his unintentional prison.

“No,” Kenma said flatly. “I’m going back to bed.”

“If you don’t get dressed, I’m gonna do something super embarrassing.”

Kenma’s eyebrow rose in challenge. Tetsurou rose to his full height as he stood toe to toe with the setter. Gold eyes stared defiantly into hazel as Kenma began to move toward his bed. Kuroo shrugged as he let the blond sink onto the bed once again. Kenma’s gaze became wary; Tetsurou never gave in easily. Tetsurou casually grabbed clothes from Kenma’s closet before turning toward the setter.

The evil grin on Kuroo’s face was the only warning Kenma got before Tetsurou pounced.

“Kuro! Stop!” Kenma exclaimed as he felt the older boy try to rip his pajama shirt off.

“Clearly you forgot how to get dressed, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help?” Tetsurou said mischievously.

The two wrestled on the bed for a few moments longer until Kenma relented. Snatching his clothes out of Tetsurou’s grasp, the blond angrily shoved him out of the room and slammed the door.

“You have ten minutes Kenma!” Tetsurou sang happily.

Kenma huffed with exaggeration. Tetsurou snickered as he leaned against the wall. He couldn’t wait to get the day started.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou takes Kenma out for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter still came out a lot longer than I planned, but 1.5k words isn't really that long is it? Anyway, as always, thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy the chapter. And I guess I should say there's slight spoilers from Chapter 318 for those of you who haven't kept up with the manga.

“So, why did you feel the need to interrupt my sleep?”

Kenma and Tetsurou were walking down the street, the middle blocker’s hands resting behind his head. He cast a sideways glance at the blond, smirking as he looked ahead again.

“Well my dear Kenma,” he started, “I thought it’d be fun to do some of the things we did as kids today; reminisce a little, y’know?”

“Sounds like too much work,” Kenma said as he continued his leisurely pace.

“Humor me a little,” Tetsurou replied. “If you still feel that way after the first few places, we can go back and you can have your other gifts.”

“Can’t we just do that instead?” Kenma asked.

“Nope! I will hold your game and apple pie hostage until we go to at least two or three places.”

“This is why people don’t believe you when you say you’re kind.”

“But I am kind! Just… not right now because you’re stubborn.”

“Pot, meet kettle.”

Tetsurou let out an unrefined snort as they continued walking. Kenma shook his head and laughed to himself; his friend made some of the dorkiest sounds.

 

* * *

 

The first place they arrived at was one Kenma recognized immediately. It was a grassy hill near a bridge and the place where the blond was first introduced to volleyball by his friend. They sat side by side and watched the water in the nearby river flow by.

“So, remember this place?” Tetsurou asked.

“Yeah. It was the first time you actually spoke more than a few words,” Kenma replied. “You never shut up after that.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true,” Kenma said with a smirk.

_Kenma was 8 years old, Tetsurou 9. Kenma had asked the older boy if there was a different game he’d like to play since they played the same video game almost every time Kuroo came over. Tetsurou had disappeared for a few minutes, only to return with a hopeful grin and a volleyball in hand._

I meant a video game _, Kenma thought as he followed Tetsurou to a grassy knoll near a bridge._

_“So you put your arms out like this, and the volleyball will bounce right off!” Tetsurou explained as he held out his forearms._

_Kenma had a puzzled look on his face as Kuroo gave him an encouraging grin. Shrugging, the younger boy decided to give it a try. Tetsurou lobbed the ball through the air, and Kenma held his arms out as instructed. The ball connected, but went to the left of where the older boy was standing. Kenma winced at the sting that lingered on his arms._

_“That was so close!” Kuroo said excitedly. “It never flies the way you want at first, but if you keep at it, you’ll get the hang of it.”_

_Even though it took more energy than Kenma was used to exerting, he found he was actually having fun. Tetsurou laughed obnoxiously when Kenma hit the ball into a puddle and the younger boy couldn’t help but smile at the joyous expression on Kuroo’s face. It was the first time he’d seen his new friend look so carefree and happy. If learning volleyball made Kuroo happy, Kenma would keep at it just for his sake._

_“What are these spots?” Kenma had asked as they walked home. His forearms were dotted with red marks._

_“Oh, it’s nothin’ but a little internal bleeding,” Tetsurou replied nonchalantly._

_Oh god, was Kenma going to die?_

_“It goes away. And if you keep at it, they’ll eventually stop appearing altogether.”_

_Kenma felt relief wash over him and from that point on, he had a newfound respect for Tetsurou._

“You looked so happy back then,” Kenma said with a small smile. “It was the first time I got to see you that way.”

“I was a little introverted back then wasn’t I?” Tetsurou asked with a smile of his own.

“You were worse than me.”

“Coming from you, that’s really saying something.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. The pair sat there a while longer enjoying the light breeze and their shared memories. The blond found he was actually liking this so far.

“Okay, on to the next place!” Tetsurou announced as he got up and dusted off the back of his pants.

Kenma followed his lead and the two were off.

 

* * *

 

The next place they stopped at was a science museum. The blond looked at his friend as Tetsurou’s eyes lit up with excitement. He remembered Kuroo wearing that same expression when they were kids.

“I brought you here for your birthday when you turned 12,” Kenma said.

“You remember!” Tetsurou said happily.

“You never shut up with your random science facts. It got annoying.”

Tetsurou stuck his tongue out at Kenma as he pulled the blond inside.

_“And did you know grilled salted mackerel pike has docosahexaenoic acid?” Tetsurou babbled as Kenma dragged him down the sidewalk. “It’s called DHA for short.”_

_“Shut up Kuro, we’re here,” Kenma said as he stopped._

_Tetsurou nearly bumped into the shorter boy before turning to look at the tall building Kenma stopped in front of. His narrow hazel eyes widened happily as he looked at his friend._

_“Happy birthday Kuro,” Kenma said with a small smile._

_“This is the best present I’ve gotten all day!” Tetsurou said happily as he dragged Kenma inside._

_Even though Kenma thought science was boring, it was worth seeing Tetsurou’s ecstatic expression as he flitted from area to area._

“Hey Kenma,” Tetsurou said as they exited the building.

The blond felt dread build at the expression on his friend’s face. He knew Kuroo was going to say something cringeworthy.

“What?” the blond asked reluctantly.

“Why isn’t energy made of atoms?”

Kenma could feel the eye roll coming. “Why?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Tetsurou replied, a grin widening on his face.

The blond let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed a temple. Kuroo laughed loudly, clutching his stomach at Kenma’s expression.

“I don’t wanna be friends anymore. I’m going home,” Kenma said as he walked away from his friend.

“Kenma, wait!” Tetsurou exclaimed as he caught up to his friend.

“Your science puns are terrible,” Kenma replied as he tried to keep his distance from Kuroo.

“Alright, I’ll put you out of your misery now. We can go back for your gifts,” the middle blocker said to placate the blond.

“…Fine.”

 

* * *

 

The two began the walk back to Tetsurou’s house in relative silence. Kuroo still had to stifle giggles as he thought about his pun and Kenma’s reaction to it. Kenma had poked Tetsurou in the ribs the third time the captain snorted to himself and he yelped before chasing the blond. Kenma had to stifle a snort of his own at the sound, smiling as he ran from his friend. The blond cursed Tetsurou’s longer legs as he caught up to the setter in no time, wrapping an arm around Kenma’s shoulders before giving him a noogie.

“Alright, let go now,” Kenma said as he squirmed.

“Say sorry first,” Tetsurou said, not letting go.

“It’s my birthday. You should be sorry about your terrible pun.”

“That was gold and you know it.”

“Only you would think so.”

“You’re a terrible friend.”

“Yet you’ve stuck around for 10 years.”

“Damn you and your witty retorts,” Tetsurou said with a grin as he let go.

They arrived at the Kuroo household to find it empty. They took their shoes off and walked into the kitchen, Kenma sitting at the table as Tetsurou grabbed the apple pie out of the fridge. The raven cut a slice and warmed it up before sticking a candle in it and lighting it.

“Make a wish,” Kuroo said playfully as he sat the dessert in front of Kenma.

Kenma looked thoughtful for a moment before softly blowing out the small flame. He took the candle out and began to eat with a relaxed expression on his face.

“So what’d ya wish for?” Tetsurou asked as he sat next to Kenma.

“That you’d stop making terrible jokes,” the blond replied without hesitation.

“You wound me.”

“You bring it on yourself.”

Tetsurou sniffed haughtily as he turned his nose up. Kenma chuckled before eating another forkful of pie.

“Thank you Kuro. This has been the best birthday I’ve had in a long time,” Kenma said fondly.

“That was the goal,” Tetsurou replied. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

Once Kenma finished his treat, Kuroo gave him the game the raven knew he was excited about. Gold eyes lit up happily as he tore off the plastic wrap.

“Don’t stay up too late playing it,” Tetsurou said. “We still have practice in the morning.”

“I make no promises,” Kenma said with no remorse.

Kuroo laughed as he led Kenma to the living room. The pair sat on the couch and the older boy put on a random movie. The blond yawned and curled into Tetsurou’s side, blinking blearily. Kuroo adjusted the setter to lie his head on the middle blocker’s lap. Kenma shuffled until he felt comfortable, then let out a happy sigh as he felt Tetsurou run his fingers through the two-toned strands.

Kenma’s breathing evened out and Kuroo felt himself lulling to sleep to the blond’s rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. Nothing could compare to the peacefulness he felt at that moment. He watched Kenma until sleep claimed him as well.

"Happy birthday Kenma," Tetsurou whispered one last time before his eyes slipped shut.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno enters the second day of the Miyagi qualifiers. Koushi surprises Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kind of long chapter. Close to 1.8k words... My self control is slipping, Lord help me. And as always, thank you for the support.

Sawamura Daichi was the unnoticeable foundation of Karasuno no one really noticed.

He knew he didn’t stand out compared to his teammates. Tetsurou assured him it was fine to not stand out. Nekoma didn’t have any player that specifically stood out in terms of skill; they were all good at receiving and keeping the ball in play. That was all that counted in the Nekoma captain’s opinion.

Karasuno was playing against Wakutani South. It seemed to be a battle of the captains’ will; both knew how to press the right buttons of their teammates to get them motivated, and against their opponent to rile them up. Nakashima Takeru’s style of play was different from what Karasuno was used to, but they were still managing to keep pace with the one person who closely resembled the Tiny Giant in the prefecture.

Which is why it was unfortunate when Daichi got too into the match.

“Don’t let it end! Don’t let it end!” Daichi exclaimed as Kageyama, Asahi, and Tsukishima jumped to block Nakashima’s spike.

WakuNan’s captain hit the spike to bounce off of the blockers once again, and Daichi was already dashing toward the ball, diving and successfully connecting with the ball. Noya was immediately next to him, diving and hitting the ball toward the court as well.

The last thing Daichi remembered as he went to make last contact with the ball was seeing Tanaka diving as well.

The ball went up and barely went over the net, giving Karasuno the point. The members of Karasuno didn’t register the sound of the whistle blowing in their favor; all eyes were on their collapsed captain.

“Daichi-san?” Tanaka questioned with wide eyes as he held his right arm.

Everything sounded muffled. Daichi could barely make out the voices around him. His focus slowly returned to him, his vision wavering for a second as he pushed himself to his hands and knees.

“Ow…” Daichi muttered as his vision cleared.

“Where were you hit?!” questioned Ukai urgently.

Daichi brought a shaky hand toward his cheek. “M-My face…?”

“Sawamura-kun, where are you right now?” Takeda asked gently.

“Sendai City Gymnasium,” Daichi replied as he looked toward him.

“Who are we playing right now?”

“W-WakuNan.”

The captain could see the concerned expressions on Ukai and Takeda. He knew what was going to happen next before they could open their mouths.

“I-I’m fine!” Daichi exclaimed.

“But it appears you hit your head,” Takeda continued in his gentle tone. “Go to the medical office for now.”

Daichi felt his expression crumble. He didn’t want to cry, but he knew he couldn’t go against the orders of his coaches. Takeda rested a hand on his shoulder, pulling Daichi from his thoughts.

“Please, just go confirm you’re okay. That’s the quickest way back to the game.”

The captain knew he was right. Nodding, Daichi got up as Shimizu moved to stand next to him in case he got dizzy.

“Blood…” Shimizu said softly as she grabbed a pack of tissues from her pocket.

Daichi felt liquid trickle from the side of his mouth and immediately covered it with a hand. Moving his mouth, he felt something on his tongue. Spitting, he was surprised to see a molar sitting among the blood cupped in his hand. The captain could hear the panicked voices of some of his team, but kept a brave face. Shimizu was offering him tissues as he held a cold towel to the bruise he felt blooming on his left cheek when Tanaka approached.

“D-Daichi-san…” Tanaka began, eyes downcast.

Daichi could tell Tanaka was beginning to crumble and he couldn’t allow it. The Second Year was a pivotal part of their attack, and having him out of commission as well wouldn’t do.

“I-I’m sor—”

“Ah, sorry Tanaka,” Daichi cut off.

Tanaka’s eyes widened as he looked at his captain.

“I saw you coming in to cover, but my body moved on its own,” Daichi continued. “But look, because of that point you took back, we’re at the 20-point mark now.”

The Third Year smiled the best he could despite the pain in his mouth and gave Tanaka a hearty pat on the arm. Tanaka’s fists balled at his sides, doing his best to stay strong. Daichi walked toward Asahi and gripped the ace’s shoulder.

“Sorry Asahi. I’ll be right back,” Daichi told him. “Hold things down until then. I’m counting on you.”

“Of course. Leave it to us,” Asahi said with a determined look.

Daichi turned to the substitution box and locked eyes with Koushi. Light brown eyes were wide with concern as they met with the captain’s darker ones. Daichi gave Koushi a reassuring smile.

“Vice-captain, you have to hold the team together now,” Daichi said. “I know you won’t let me down.”

Koushi looked on from the sidelines, fighting his body’s urge to run to the captain and assess the damage himself. The setter admired Daichi’s strength and how he still tried to lead the team despite having to leave the match for now. He nodded, his expression turning resolute.

 

* * *

 

“It’s good that you’re walking on your own,” Ukai said to Daichi as they walked to the medical office. “It seems you don’t have a concussion, so that’s a relief.”

“Yeah…” Daichi muttered.

He felt as if he was letting the team down. The only thing on the captain’s mind was getting back to the game as quickly as possible. Daichi knew his team was good, but not having their captain there had to be a mental blow, especially to Tanaka, and he didn’t want to be the cause of Karasuno losing the match. He hoped he wouldn’t be stuck in the medical office for too long.

The examiner explained that the bruise on his face wasn’t as bad as the pain in his mouth. The captain figured that made sense, especially since he got a tooth knocked out. Ukai had left a little while after to get back to the game after confirming that Daichi indeed didn’t have any lasting damage or a concussion. Yachi showed up a short time later to keep Daichi company.

“How’s it going out there?” he asked.

“Ennoshita is playing for you,” Hitoka replied. “T-They’re starting the last set now.”

Daichi’s fists balled in his lap. He wanted to get back to the match right now, but Ukai ordered him to stay and rest a while longer just to be safe. Karasuno’s new manager looked at him with sympathy; she knew how much the team meant to Daichi and how hard he worked to help them reach this point.

When he was finally given the okay to leave the medical office, Daichi and Hitoka quickly made their way back to the gym. Before he could step through the open doors, the captain paused, taking in how his team was playing.

“Hinata! Don’t thrash about!”

Daichi’s eyes widened as Ennoshita’s firm voice floated through the gym. The Second Year truly sounded like a captain. Ennoshita got back into a defensive stance, his arms wide.

“What is a good jump?!”

Hinata glanced at him before turning back to the game.

“One that starts with good footing!”

Daichi couldn’t help but feel as if he’d ruin the flow of the game if he stepped foot into the gym now. He decided to hang back with Hitoka, and they both watched the conclusion of the game from the doors. The game ended with Karasuno emerging victorious, and the captain couldn’t help the melancholy that swelled in his chest that mixed with the pride he felt. His team didn’t need him; they were okay on their own after all.

“Daichi-san!”

The Third Year rubbed the back of his head as he saw the team all turn in the direction of Tanaka’s exclamation.

“Uh… I’m sorry,” the captain finally muttered.

That seemed to shake the team out of their stunned silence. Noya dived toward him happily as Koushi delivered multiple punches to his gut. The captain held his stomach with a pained expression as the setter beamed happily at him. Daichi found he didn’t mind the pain as much after seeing how happy Koushi was.

“Are you alright?!” asked Tanaka urgently.

“I’m fine,” Daichi replied, holding his hands in a placating gesture. “I actually got quite a bit a rest, so I feel more energized than before the game.”

The captain’s expression hardened as he smirked sharply. The team felt their backs stiffen; Daichi was still every bit as intimidating even with a swollen cheek.

“I’ll work harder than any of you in the next match.”

They all relaxed at his declaration, smiling happily at the return of their captain. After herding his idiot quartet to go rest, Daichi turned toward Ennoshita and let him know how happy he was to see the team get along without him there. After complimenting the Second Year’s last receive, the older boy walked down the hall to catch up with the rest of the team. Koushi was waiting for him near the stairs that led to the stands.

“Are you sure you’re okay Daichi?” Koushi asked as concern took over his features again.

“Yes Suga,” Daichi replied. “After the bleeding stopped, it was easier to relax.”

Koushi brought a hand tenderly to Daichi’s injured cheek. His pointer gingerly caressed the bruise, light brown eyes relieved.

“I was so scared,” the setter admitted. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if it were worse than this.”

Daichi took hold of Koushi’s hand before it fell back to his side. Giving it a reassuring squeeze, the captain smiled gently at the setter. Before Daichi could realize what was going on, Koushi pressed his lips to the brunette’s uninjured cheek.

“I’m so happy that you’re fine,” the grey haired boy said as a light blush painted his cheeks.

Koushi tried to hurry toward the stairs, but Daichi’s grip on his hand tightened and prevented him from moving. The captain pulled the slightly shorter boy to his chest and wrapped an arm around his lower back.

“Me too,” Daichi said quietly before he pressed his lips to Koushi’s.

Even though he still felt a slight bit of discomfort in his mouth, Daichi couldn’t find it in himself to regret kissing the setter. Koushi’s lips were as soft as they looked, and he reveled in the soft sigh that escaped Koushi as their lips moved against each other. They pulled away reluctantly when they heard Narita and Kinoshita approaching the stairway and smiled at each other.

When they reached the rest of the team to watch Seijoh play against Dateko, Daichi and Koushi sat next to each other, interlocked fingers blocked by their duffle bags sitting in their lap and matching smiles on their faces.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou spends his birthday with his team and Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good God, I am so sorry for the lapse in updates! A lot has happened to me since the last update, most importantly, graduating college! I'm glad I don't have to deal with finals and projects anymore lol. Also had to deal with illness, but I'm feeling much better now. Also, I caught a serious case of writer's block for some reason. I somehow forgot where I was going with this story, but I powered through it because I can't just leave KuroKen hanging! They're the main pair lol.
> 
> Anyway, for this chapter, I used the timeline on the Haikyuu! Wiki to determine when the Tokyo representative matches took place, and they just so happened to take place on Kuroo's birthday. What are the odds lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter and again, I'm sorry for the wait!

It was mid-November, and Tetsurou was feeling a bit of pressure. The representative matches for Tokyo in the Spring High was scheduled to take place on his birthday of all days. Daichi had texted him and Koutarou after their win against Shiratorizawa.

_‘See you guys at the Spring High.’_

Attached was a picture of a bruised Sawamura, but he was sporting a proud yet watery smile along with Koushi and Asahi. From the details, it was a hard fought match with all 5 sets being played. Tetsurou was happy that the Battle at the Trash Heap was one step closer to being a reality, but his team had to hold their own in their matches to make it to the national stage. Nekoma was one of four Tokyo teams participating in the representative matches. Since Tokyo was the city holding the Spring High, three of the teams were going to move on to represent the city.

Tetsurou knew out of the four, Fukuroudani and Itachiyama were shoo-ins for the Spring High. Nekoma’s real test was going to be against the fourth school, Nohebi. On top of being a fairly strong school, they were also quite sneaky. Tetsurou knew that was going to be the biggest challenge when they played against them.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Kenma muttered above Kuroo.

The pair was in Tetsurou’s room, the older boy’s head lying in the blond’s lap. Kenma’s eyes glowed similarly to a cat’s in the late afternoon sun spilling through the window as he stared down at his friend.

“Sorry,” Tetsurou said a little sheepishly. “Tomorrow determines whether or not we walk on the Orange Court. We can’t let Karasuno be the only ones to make it.”

“With all the practice we’ve had against the Fukuroudani Group, I think we’ll be fine,” Kenma said as he went back to looking at his phone.

“Nohebi worries me,” Kuroo admitted. “You know how sneaky those snake bastards are.”

Kenma hummed absently.

“Kenma! You’re not paying attention,” the raven whined.

“You’re worried over nothing.”

“What makes you so confident?”

“Nekoma is a good team. And we have a pretty decent leader when he isn’t worried over trivial things.”

“Aww, was that a compliment?” Kuroo fluttered his lashes playfully.

Kenma rolled his eyes. Tetsurou chuckled as he settled himself more in the younger boy’s lap. One of Kenma’s hands absently went to the wild raven locks and began stroking the strands softly. A rumbling purr emanated from Tetsurou’s chest as his eyes shut in bliss. Hearing a quiet laugh above him, Kuroo peeked an eye open to see a gentle expression on Kenma’s face as he continued playing on his phone. The captain felt his adoration for the setter swell as he let himself relax into the gentle scratching against his scalp.

Kenma always knew how to distract him from his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

As Tetsurou predicted, Nohebi was a total pain in the ass.

Nekoma was playing against them for the final representative spot for Tokyo. Kuroo’s team was matched against Bokuto’s in the first round, and they lost against the owls. Tetsurou wasn’t too surprised; Fukuroudani always had the best win record when the group training camps were held. Nekoma didn’t make it easy for them though, and Tetsurou was proud of that.

However, Nohebi posed different problems. They seemed to get everyone in the gym, including the referees, on their side. Nohebi played dirty, and Kuroo couldn’t help but glare at their captain. _‘Suguru you sneaky bastard,’_ he thought angrily.

Suguru kept baiting different members of Nekoma, and it only made the cats angrier that they were falling for it. Yaku even sprained his ankle as a result of Taketora messily receiving a ball in the second set. The libero managed to help them snag the point, but had to be benched for the remainder of the game to get proper first aid. Shibayama nervously stepped onto the court in his place, and Tetsurou gave him an encouraging grin.

Nohebi’s captain immediately targeted the First Year, and Shibayama couldn’t receive the spike. Though it did discourage him at first, seeing the determination in his teammates’ eyes hardened his resolve. Yaku was trusting him to help Nekoma reach nationals, and Shibayama wasn’t going to let his senpai down. Suguru aimed another spike in the new libero’s direction, but was surprised to find Tetsurou was suddenly at the net, his long arms raised and mercilessly blocking the ball. Kuroo smirked at the Nohebi captain.

“Yay,” Kuroo said, his expression taunting.

Seeing Suguru fluster angrily made Tetsurou feel giddy; it reminded him of blocking Lev during practice and how the freshman always got mad. All Nekoma had to do was get ahead in the second set and their ticket to Nationals was secure.

In the end, the cats emerged victorious. Yaku cried happily as Lev helped him hobble onto the bus, and the rest of the team was buzzing with excited energy. Tetsurou was proud of Shibayama’s performance; the First Year proved he would be able to take over the role of libero after the Third Years retired. Tetsurou was walking next to Kenma as they made their way to the bus as well.

“I told you there was nothing to worry about,” Kenma said quietly as he hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder.

“The brain always knows best, doesn’t it?” Kuroo teased.

Kenma pinched his nose and groaned. Tetsurou couldn’t help but laugh. Once they boarded the bus, the other Nekoma members quieted down. Kuroo raised a brow at their sudden silence.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROO-SAN!” they chorused.

Tetsurou could feel the tips of his ears burn. He wasn’t one to fluster easily, but his team was always full of surprises. Kenma nudged him with a grin and the captain cleared his throat.

“Thanks guys,” he said. “Making it to the Spring High is the best present I could’ve gotten.”

The team erupted into cheers. Hearing the reality of their victory solidified it for Nekoma and their elation was palpable. Tetsurou smirked proudly at his team. Nekomata and Naoi boarded the bus, calming the team down before talking.

“Congratulations on making it to the Nationals,” Nekomata said, his signature cat-like grin in place. “To celebrate, we’re going to have yakiniku.”

The team erupted into raucous cheers once again.

“It’s also to celebrate our captain’s birthday,” Naoi said. “Happy 18th birthday Kuroo-kun.”

 

* * *

 

Tetsurou and Kenma were walking home, full and content. As always, Kuroo tried to get Kenma to eat a lot more food than the blond was used to with Kenma refusing. _‘But it’s my birthday!’_ Tetsurou had whined. Kenma looked unimpressed.

“Today was unexpected,” Kuroo said, his hands resting behind his head.

“But did you enjoy it?” Kenma asked as he looked at his phone. “Shouyou says happy birthday.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t bad,” Tetsurou replied. “And tell Chibi-chan thank you.”

Kenma hummed in response. Quiet enveloped them once again and neither could bring themselves to interrupt it. They always appreciated that words weren’t always needed between them. As they approached their street, Kenma began to fidget. At first, Tetsurou didn’t think much of it, but when they reached the gate for Kenma’s house, he got worried.

“Are you alright Kenma?” Tetsurou asked.

“U-Um…” Kenma began hesitantly. “I got you something.”

“A present? Spending the day with you was more than enough of a present for me,” Tetsurou said. “Um, you and the team, I mean.”

“Right,” Kenma replied softly.

The blond began to rummage in his bag until he found what he was looking for. Grabbing one of Tetsurou’s larger hands, Kenma gently laid a cat charm in his palm. The cat had golden fur and a Nekoma jersey on its body.

“I custom ordered this,” Kenma began. “I thought it might remind you of home when you leave… remind you of me.”

Kenma closed Tetsurou’s hand with his own. Kenma’s touch made Kuroo feel happiness well up within him, and he used his free hand to cover the blond’s. Kenma looked up at Tetsurou, a light blush painting his cheeks.

“Happy birthday Kuro,” he whispered.

Tetsurou began to lean toward Kenma. Gold eyes widened before he pulled away from the older boy.

“I-I’ll see you later,” Kenma said before hurrying into his house.

“Yeah… see ya,” Tetsurou muttered before walking to his house next door.

God, he was such an idiot.


End file.
